


Stiles will next you so hard

by Closetfic_er



Series: Stiles and Peter do tacky dating shows [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, M/M, brief Stiles/others, dating show, tacky as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfic_er/pseuds/Closetfic_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on MTV’s dating show “Next”, where Stiles is the main contestant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles will next you so hard

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of not-really-fic/head-cannon about dating shows in a Steter verse. I might write it properly one day, but no promises. If others want to use this for inspiration, go ahead!
> 
> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: http://shippygoodness.tumblr.com/post/125676894642/bxdcubes-halevneck-oh-man-yes-but-like-not

His first date is with Matt Daehler, who Stiles has high hopes for until Matt pulls a camera out that’d put a pap to shame and starts taking photos. He starts trying to direct Stiles into coy and provocative poses, so Stiles nexts him hard while reminding himself to ask the producers to make him delete any and all photos. 

*****

His next date, Danny, is super nice but they both agree pretty quickly that there’s no spark, so Stiles wishes him the best and nexts him. 

*****

Jackson, his third date, gets nexted within the first 10 seconds- probably because of the way he’d been blatantly staring at Danny's arse. 

*****

His fourth date, Jordan, is so close to perfect Stiles could almost cry. He’s smart, cute and kind, and picturing him in a Deputy’s uniform is pretty fucking hot (God, he hopes his dad never sees that confession). But he’s just too nice, not an abrasive or sarcastic bone in his body, and Stiles would just chew him up and spit him out if he’s being honest. So, sadly, he tells Jordan that he’s not sure they’d be a good fit. 

*****

He’s almost given up on this whole dating show thing, and then this older guy swans out from the bus, looking like a totally smarmy douche. He’s about to next him just on principle when the guy says “What’ll it be, sweetheart? Home alone with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, or you wanna see me slaughter you at Mario Kart?”. And like hell he’s not going to nip that kind of trash talk in the bud.

*****

They scream profanities at each other on Rainbow Road, and then make out on Peter’s lounge room couch while the Lightning Cup is awarded in the background.


End file.
